


The One With The Deep Throating

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester is Bored, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean finally gets to deep throat Cas, which he's been wanting to do for a long time.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	The One With The Deep Throating

It’s been a really slow day of everyone not doing anything in particular. It’s really just been a slow week. They have done lots and lots of nothing. Two days ago, they sat and watched some old movies, mostly things Dean considered to be classics. Sam suggested they watch a movie no one’s seen before, but of course, Jack and Cas haven’t even seen all the ones that Dean and Sam have. 

Sam picked a movie that he thought was a comedy, but it ended up being a sappy, romance, chick-flick. “It  _ looked  _ like a comedy, my bad!” How was Sam supposed to know? It had Ryan Renolds in it for christ sakes! And Sandra Bullock is also  _ very funny! _

It was a sweet movie though, Jack especially liked it, he talked about it for a while. Dean though, Dean didn’t like it. And he also didn’t cry. He had  _ no _ emotions about it, he most certainly didn’t cry over the ending. He didn’t. No matter what Sam says he saw, Dean didn’t cry okay? Sam is a notorious liar. 

Cas watched the movie, but not as intently and focused as he usually watches movies. Sam tried to ignore it, but Cas really took this opportunity to squish into Dean as close as he could until he was essentially being supported by him. Ew. The cuddling. As long as that’s as far as it went while they were watching the movie, Sam could ignore it. 

Yesterday they played a lot of games. Mostly five-card draw, a little Texas hold ‘em,  _ lots _ of blackjack, and they even busted out the UNO cards. With changed rules to make it more interesting. Dean remembered the game Charlie showed them a few years ago called spoons… but that got a bit too rough. Cas accidentally got way too into it and knocked Dean over somehow while fighting for the last spoon. And throughout the rest of it, Cas had to heal someone on two different incidents. They eventually started with their movies again. 

Today though, Sam was back to researching. Jack has recently taken a liking to research along with him, and of course, Cas helps too. Dean being the only one who hates it so much he can’t stand it, sits in the room with them, distracting them occasionally when he gets bored. So maybe a little more than occasionally. 

Dean doesn’t think they will last that long researching. It’s before lunch, they haven’t eaten anything, and even a super-nerd like Sam  _ has _ to get bored right? They won’t last more than three hours. 

First, when Dean got bored, he would just check his phone. The worse the boredom became the more extreme he got. He went from tapping on the table like his fingers were drum sticks, spinning around in his chair, trying to sit in the weirdest way possible, all the way to balling up little pieces of paper and throwing them at Sam when he wasn’t looking. 

“You know,” Sam starts, untangling a paper ball from his hair, “You could look too if you’re  _ so bored.” _

Dean scoots in his chair closer to Cas almost habitually, “Yeah, but at what cost?” Dean jokes. Under the table, Dean slides his hand around the inside of Cas’s thigh very discreetly. Cas doesn’t react except for his eyes looking down momentarily, letting no one know what Dean is doing. Dean rubs his hand up Cas’s thigh before pulling his hand away. “I want to do something else,” Dean stands up from the table and starts walking away towards his room, “Hope y’all have fun!” Dean says in a high-pitched voice. 

He gets to his room, hoping Cas understands that he wants Cas to follow him. He made it pretty obvious to Cas. Cas  _ does _ get it. Now he just doesn’t know what to do. If he followed Dean immediately after he left that would be too obvious. He’ll wait five or ten minutes, then he’ll go find Dean. After enough time has passed he decides to go, but he doesn’t know if he should say why he’s leaving, or just leave. Obviously he wouldn’t say the real reason he was leaving, he would lie. Dean says he’s not good at excuses so he just gets up, without saying anything, and quietly heads to Dean’s room. 

Cas walks in to see Dean laying on his bed, fully clothed, not doing anything. “Hey, Cas…”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas gets on the bed and lays on top of him, resting his head on Dean’s chest, legs tangled with Dean’s. “Dean, are you bored or horny?” Cas asks sincerely.

“Mmm…” Dean thinks, “Both?” He answers like a question. “How’d you get out of that?”  
“Get out of researching?” Dean nods, “I just got up and left about 10 minutes after you did.

“You didn’t say anything?” Dean asks wrapping his arms around Cas’s lower back. 

“No, you said I’m not good at excuses,” Cas says like it’s obvious.

“You’re right.” He did say that. Dean hugs into Cas, even though he feels like he’s being crushed by him. “You’re warm.”

“I know,” Cas says somberly.

“Why?”

“Grace.”

“Ohh…” Some time goes by before Dean asks, “Should we try to get them to leave, or try to be quiet?”

“Well, which would you prefer?” Cas asks, looking up at Dean.

“Well I  _ want them _ to leave, but I can’t think of any reason to make them leave right now.”

“So then we’ll be quiet,” Cas answers, suddenly tracing his finger gently around Dean’s lips. Ever the touchy person. 

“I guess so…” 

“Or we could tell them why we want them to leave and I’m sure they would go-”

“Nope!” Dean interrupts, “We can-” Dean looks down and rolls his eyes, “I can be quiet this time, they don’t need to know.” Sometimes being quiet is the cost of the mid-morning delight. 

“Okay…” Cas pauses, leaning up to kiss Dean, more sloppy than usual. Cas gently holds his hand around Dean’s jaw as they make out lazily. Dean holds Cas impossibly closer to him as he closes his eyes and leans into him. “Dean…” Cas begins to say between kisses.

“Wait, keep-” Dean starts to say. He kisses him again, “Don’t stop.” Dean slowly rolls his hips into Cas’s. That is when Cas feels Dean start to become hard through his jeans. It is  _ so very  _ easy to get Dean hard and Cas knows what to do next. Cas grinds his hips back into Dean’s and Dean gasps. “Too many clothes,” Dean panics between two extremely wet kisses, “Too many clothes, too many clothes.” 

Cas sits up and takes his coat off. He gets up off the bed, still pulling layers of clothes off his body, “I want to use something from the drawer…” Cas breaths, “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Dean says unbuttoning his pants, reaching his hand into them. 

“Dean, seriously be patient,” Cas says sounding more amused than annoyed. 

“You’re right,” Dean pulls his hand out and finishes taking off his jeans and shirt. He looks at Cas who had quickly stripped down to his briefs but is still wearing his tie. Dean raises an eyebrow, how could he not have noticed what such a turn on this is? Cas has a hand on the drawer but looks to Dean before opening it. “Uh… just grab anything!” Dean says. He really likes the idea that it could be anything.

Cas opens the drawer and pulls out what looks like lotion. Dean, without really looking at what he’s got, asks “Is that lube?” He sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. 

“No…” Cas reads the label, “It’s desensitizing lotion… though it is odd that we get something different every time despite choosing randomly…” Cas notes.

“Yeah, no repeats,” Dean laughs, “It’s like we’re in a badly written fanfic or something!” Dean laughs again, but Cas only partly understands the joke.

He moves on, “This will…  _ also _ make you last longer right?” 

“Well…” Dean looks away, “Yeah, but I don’t really like it that much. It works, but it’s kinda uncomfortable.”

“Oh, well we don’t have to use it,” Cas puts it back in the drawer.

“Okay, but can we use the spray instead?” Dean asks.

“How is it different?” Cas asks while looking for it.

“Well, this can go in your mouth.”

“Why?”

Dean wiggles awkwardly on the bed as he tries to answer, “It helps when you’re giving head by sorta stopping a gag reflex… and then hopefully you can deep-throat if you want…”

“Ohh…” Cas pauses. He tilts his head, “You know I can do that without this right?”

“You can?”

“Yes, is it something you want?”

“Uhh…” Dean hides his chuckle, “Yes, that would be nice, only if you want to.”

Cas nods, “Dean, I like giving you fellatio.”

Dean rolls his eyes despite being a little turned on about Cas’s exact correct terms. “Okay, but you picked this, well… you  _ like half-picked _ this, and I want to use it still.”

“But I don’t need it.” 

“No, Cas.  _ I _ want to use it…”

Cas thinks for a second, then with a stern and serious face asks “Would you like to ‘deep throat’ me, Dean?”

Dean looks back at Cas again, “Yes.”

Cas licks his lips, gazing at Dean, all while wearing nothing but his underwear and his tie. He bites his lip and smiles a smile that looks sort of crooked (for Cas anyway.) In the low, soft voice he knows Dean likes, he says only one word, and he says it slow, pronouncing each letter carefully, “Slut.”

Dean opens his mouth but no words come out, just a short, hot breath that ends up looking like a silent moan. Dean is, of course, baffled that Cas just said that. The way he looks and what he said and what he did… Holy fucking hell, Dean has a  _ hot _ angel-boyfriend. Dean can feel his dick twitch in his boxers and his face gets hot. He stutters, trying to act normal, “W-wow Cas, where did you- where’d you learn to talk like that?”

“You know where… And it looks like you liked it as well…” Dean could only imagine one thing that could make Cas hotter right now and that’s if he were wearing  _ no underwear _ . Dean’s brain is going a hundred miles a minute. It’s porn right, that’s where Cas got it? Why did that turn him on so much? How did Cas know he would like that when  _ Dean  _ didn’t even know he would? How can one person be this hot? It’s impossible. “Wow,” Cas says stepping towards Dean, tossing the bottle of spray onto the bed, “You really  _ did _ like that…” Cas says knowing that Dean is far gone. Cas straddles Dean, kissing him again.

Dean holds tightly to Cas, pressing their bodies as close as he can make them go. Dean is speechless now. He thinks about how he likes the no-clothes making out better, but he can’t say it… he’s too entranced with Cas. And the amazing way he can move his tongue. 

Cas hums and pulls away, “Mmm…” He says now feeling how hard Dean really is. “Do you want oral sex now?” Cas asks, not understanding how goofy he sounds. 

Dean looks Cas in the eyes and nods. Cas moves off of Dean to kneel when Dean snaps back, “Wait, no.  _ I’m _ giving  _ you _ oral sex.” He meant  _ literally  _ any other word for it. He can’t believe he just said Cas’s term. 

“Dean, you have a sensitive gag reflex and being calm is important for you to be able to do this and you tend to get pretty excited. You’ll asphyxiate.”

Dean scoffs, “Cas, I think you’re being a little dramatic. I might gag  _ a little _ , that’s all.”

“Well I will  _ not _ gag, so let me,” Cas starts.

“That’s why we’ve got…” Dean looks over to the bottle. He feels a little weird about it, but he still wants to try it.

“Okay,” Cas says with a shrug. “At least let me go first though,” Cas reaches to take off Dean’s underwear. 

“Nope. Me.” Dean holds onto Cas’s sides to guide him to sit back on the bed. Cas sits down abruptly and Dean tries getting his underwear off.  _ Finally.  _

Cas stops him, “Dean, are you sure about this?” Cas gravels.

Dean marvels at Cas’s half-hard dick, “Yes,” Dean puts a pillow on the ground to kneel on.

“Dean, I don’t know…” Cas worries. 

“Cas,” Dean looks up at Cas, “Please let me deep-throat you. Please?” he says seriously. Dean has wanted to do  _ this _ for a while also. He’s actually tried before, but he gaged. Another time he tried again… and  _ gaged again. _ He quickly became discouraged. “Don’t like… Don’t try to do that thing where you last for a long time though… Like, just relax, be easy. I know you can last for  _ so long. _ ” Dean feels weird asking Cas that. 

Dean reaches for the spray and awkwardly uses it. He feels really embarrassed about it because it might be the  _ least sexy  _ thing to do in a time like this. This is all just…  _ really weird.  _ Cas, however, is unencumbered about it and licks his lips. “Wait, Dean,” Cas interrupts again, “At least- At least come up here. Don’t kneel on the ground. The ground is hard.”

Dean rolls his eyes, flattered  _ and _ bothered that Cas is babying him about this, but he stands up anyway. He climbs on top of Cas and starts kissing him again. Cas notices that Dean is kissing him more relaxed and open-mouthed. Cas lays carefully and slowly back. Once Dean sits up off of Cas, he actually,  _ finally  _ gets his underwear off. 

Dean lays between Cas’s legs, and arm wrapped under one of Cas’s thighs. He kisses nervously at the sensitive area of Cas’s inner thighs, and lower stomach. He doesn’t understand why he’s feeling so nervous. He’s given head before. It’s not like he forgot. And if he gags, he gags. It’s fine. 

Cas sighs quietly and brushes his finger through Dean’s hair. Cas doesn’t usually make much noise until he’s coming, so anything from him feels very reassuring. Dean puts his mouth around the head of Cas’s cock and begins sucking gently. He then starts swirling his tongue around lightly. “Mmm,” Cas hums low and calmly, “I love when you do that,” Cas faintly arches his back as he praises Dean. 

Dean starts bobbing his head slowly up and down along the length of Cas’s dick, gaining nerve as he goes on. What was he so nervous about? He’s done this part before, and this time he doesn’t even feel like he’s going to gag. Cas starts twitching, really taking the relaxing thing to heart. 

Dean slides further down on Cas, humming this time, and moving less. “Uhh…” Cas lets out, deep and detached. Cas plays with Dean’s hair through his fingers again. Dean almost gets distracted with the thoughts of other times Cas’s puts his hand in his hair and what it almost always results in. Dean refocuses.

He takes a deep breath and takes Cas entirely into his mouth, bobbing slightly, feeling with his tongue wherever he can, and humming to the best of his abilities. 

“Oh, Dean.”  _ Yes, _ Dean thinks,  _ he moaned! _ Cas moans low and gravely, pulling gently on Dean’s hair. Dean suddenly feeling better, gains confidence and starts bobbing his head higher up and all the way back down. 

Cas twitches again and hums again. For Cas, it feels very good. Warm and smooth, nothing like what he had expected. And for someone who was acting as shy as Dean was, he sure seems like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Cas makes sure he verbalizes that he likes it a little more than he usually verbalizes, just in case Dean  _ really is _ nervous about this whole thing. 

Obviously Cas wanted Dean to do that, but he would have been fine if he didn’t. Cas just hopes he didn’t make it sound like he didn’t want Dean to do this. 

“Hah…” Cas lets out quietly, “Dean… keep- keep going.” Cas arches his back off the bed this time. It makes Dean sort of smile. Like he was going to stop, ha!

Dean quickens his pace along Cas, who seems to really be taking the whole ‘Be easy’ thing to heart. It’s not long before Cas hitches which Dean knows means he’s close. 

Cas taps Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, I’m about to ejaculate.” He says it quickly and motions for Dean to pull off of his cock, but Dean doesn’t. He just rolls his eyes at Cas’s interesting, somehow hot-to-Dean, word choice and tightens the grip he has around Cas’s leg. He bobs up and down no more than three times before Cas comes. 

Cas orgasms relatively quietly like he almost always does, this time though, it seems to last much longer. Dean keeps his lips towards the base of Cas’s dick until he’s finished before eventually pulling off and swallowing.

Dean lays beside Cas, who is panting heavily and speechless. Dean is pleased with just how easy that was. He thought that even with the spray stuff it would still be at least a little difficult, but it really wasn’t. Cas rolls over into Dean, wrapping his arm around Dean. “Thank you,” Cas says breathlessly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Dean chuckles, “You liked it that much?”

“Oh yes,” Cas exclaims, “I wanted that so bad.”

“Really?” Dean thinks, “You seemed a little indifferent.”

“Well, yes. I didn’t want you to be upset if you couldn’t do it!” Dean blushes, somehow embarrassed again. “Of course I  _ thought _ you could do it, I just wasn’t sure if  _ you _ thought you could.” Cas reaches over and kisses Dean sloppy for a moment. “Okay, your turn!” Cas smashes their lips together again. Dean moans lowly but is getting louder. “Don’t forget to be quiet, Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt very weird about writing this. I gave up for about a week where I didn't even look at it. I considered deleting it. I considered publishing just the first part that I had, unfinished. I couldn't figure out how to write deep throating. This is not my best. I've never experienced writer's block before, but I think I just may have. Either way, I hope you still liked it. I have lots of ideas for the next one, so I'm excited about that!


End file.
